Musings
by Twistoffiction
Summary: Mary and Francis' moments at the castle. Mary/Francis - I own nothing related to Reign, the CW, or any historical references.
1. Chapter 1

The sprawling castle grounds were a blessing, Mary thought as she sat down by the edge of a pond. When she wanted a moment alone, away from the guards and the servants, and even her well-meaning best friends, it was nice that she had an escape, albeit a small one.

Mary shifted as she adjusted her shawl, pulling it tighter around her. It was spring, but there was still a lingering chill in the air that would soon dissipate for the summer sun.

Summer, Mary thought as she shook her head. She should be wed by the summer, but if Francis' demeanor the past couple of days was anything to go by, she would be waiting longer than a few weeks for her wedding day.

Francis was not just her childhood friend, but her fiancé. He was supposed to be her support and confidant at the castle. All these years at the covenant, Mary had daydreamed about their life together. Images of him grown up and protecting her.

Well, she thought with a grin, at least one thing was for certain, the years away from the castle had been nothing but kind to Francis. He was beautiful, there was simply no denying it. She itched to run her fingers over the muscles his loose linen shirts did nothing to hide, and feel the silkiness of his hair.

"Mary?" A voice called, pulling her out of her reverie.

Mary smiled softly at the intrusion, looking up to see the source of her musings walking towards her.

"What are you doing out on the grounds unaccompanied?" Francis asked while sitting down next to her heavily on the cold grass.

Mary looked away from Francis and out across the pond.

"Just thinking, I suppose."

"About anything I particular?"

Mary turned back to the boy sitting next to her.

"You... Us... Our engagement."

Francis sighed and was the one to turn away this time.

"Mary, I'm sorry I have no new news to bring."

"So you wish there were? New news to bring, I mean?"

Francis turned back to look at the maiden before him.

"Of course I do, Mary. It... might be improper for me to say but I..."

"Yes?" Mary questioned

Francis swallowed. "I ... think about you quite often."

"Do you really?" Marry asked, quite shocked.

Francis grinned, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "Well... I .. I mean... Mary, you know you're a beautiful girl. You're smart and clever and you are my friend and my fiancé. How could I not think of you?"

Mary shivered, whether from the cold or his open omission, she wasn't sure.

"I thank you. And ... I think about you too. Well I mean , obviously, I just told you I was, but I mean... in that same way."

Francis smiled a bit more. "Really?"

"Really." Mary grinned.

Francis held out his hand and Mary took it gratefully, allowing him to lead her back to the castle. Maybe, just maybe, she thought, she didn't have as much to be worried about after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary hesitantly touched the pads of her fingers to her lips as she watched Francis walk away. She was still reeling from the shock of the last few moments. So much hope had turned to such dread. A saving grace for her country, her people, gone in a few mere seconds, to be replaced with an incredibly difficult decision.

Francis. Just thinking his name sent a chill down her spine, her lips still tingling from his bruising kiss. So much emotion had been exchanged in that touch; love, regret, sorrow, and just the tiniest bit of hope and salvation - that they might save each other.

Mary slowly turned from the middle of the grounds and followed the pebbled path back to the castle. She couldn't even begin to dissect every moment of that kiss because she was too preoccupied by what Francis had said immediately afterwards.

Marry Tomas.

Could she? Would she? Was she strong enough to let go of love for the sake of her country?

She prided herself on being a smart and decisive queen, always doing what was best for her people.

But... Francis.

Mary mashed her lips together as she hurried back to the castle, hands balled into tight fists as she tried not to cry. She paused at a marble column, taking a deep breath, leaning against the cool material.

She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, replaying the kiss as a small smile graced her face.

Though she might not be marrying for love, she could be content in knowing that her first kiss was filled with it. And that might just be enough to get her through.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary adjusted her bow, slung around her torso and balanced on her shoulder, as she surveyed the room. Everyone was in costume, including she as a huntress. Feathers and lace adorned masks that hid the partygoers identities, the crowded dance floor a sea of anonymous mischief.

Tomas had just left in a rage, angered that Mary tried to hide her feelings about Francis from him. Her resolve was a force of steel, but inside she was shaken. How could she go through with marrying this man, this monster?

Francis reappeared at her side after telling off Tomas, drink in hand, and offered her his goblet.

"Here, to calm your nerves," he said with a tight smile

Mary took the glass gratefully and took a modest sip before setting it down on the ledge behind her. Turning to Francis, she spoke with a sad but definitive tone.

"If I only have one more night with you, then I want to spend it in your arms, not Tomas'."

Francis nodded and offered his hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Mary put her palm to his raised one, and began the traditional dance of the court. They turned, and Francis grasped her waist, moving her in the opposite direction, but never breaking eye contact.

Francis blinked and looked around before taking Mary's hand and pulling her off the dance floor, Mary hurrying after him. They rounded a corner, and Mary was suddenly pulled into Francis' body, her lips meeting his in a kiss not unlike the first one they shared on the grounds of the castle.

Francis' hand stayed grasped around hers while his other one moved to gently cup Mary's cheek.

"Mary," he whispered as they pulled apart "I can not let you marry Tomas. No matter what I said earlier, I can't let him hurt you. I won't. Not for a minute and certainly not for the rest of your life."

Mary sighed and leaned her forehead against his. "But how?"

Francis relished in her touch before pulling back once more and searching her eyes. "I have a plan, something I realized after speaking with Bash just before. But I must act quickly. I'll be back soon, your grace, with good news. I know it.

Mary's lips pulled up into a small smile. "I pray with my heart that you are right."

Francis kissed her forehead and began walking back to the party, presumedly to find Bash, before turning back to Mary. "You said once that you would save me if need be. Well, it is my turn to do the same for you."

Mary's smile grew as Francis turned and began to sprint towards the dance floor.

She could only hope that things would work out in their favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary resisted the urge to look back as she left Francis and his brothers in their chambers. She had endured many frights in the past weeks at the castle, but this, the thought of losing Francis, was the one that shook her most of all.

As she walked to the great hall for the feast, she felt the presence of one of the Italian guards behind her, and shivered.

Though Mary might have strayed with Bash, it was in this moment she knew she never wanted to feel another's lips against hers. The kiss she and Francis had just shared told her everything she needed to know. His sorrow, his regret, his love for her.

Hours ago the thought would have seemed impossible, but she truly did not care what had transpired between him and Olivia. She knew what he felt for her was equally as strong as what she felt for him. The love she had for him.

She vowed in that moment to make their plan work. Whatever it took. She would not lose Francis. Not now that they had broken through all their obstacles.

Mary entered the hall and felt the eyes of the Italian king and his men on her. She put on a simple smile, and approached her seat next to the king. She was sitting where Francis would normally be, and that gave her strength. They were powerful by themselves, but a force when they were together, and she knew that he was with her now. As Mary steeled herself for a difficult night, she raised her head and adjusted her posture. She was Mary, she was a queen, and she would overcome these savages.

Overcome them for the man she loves.


End file.
